¿Lo recuerdas?
by menma uzumaki
Summary: ¿recuerdas todo lo que has hecho por mí? ¿Recuerdas hace dos año en la guerra, hace 3 en la pelea contra pain o hace 7 cuando me salvaste en los exámenes chunin? ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando nos conocimos?- El siguiente one-shot participa para el Reto del mes de Noviembre: Creando Compañerismo del grupo en FB Mundo FanFiction NaruHina


ola, ola. pues que creen... ¡este es mi primer reto! XD si este one-shot es para un reto, bien:

**Aclaraciones y/o Desclaimer**: personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El siguiente one-shot participa para el Reto del mes de Noviembre: _Creando Compañerismo _del grupo en FB **Mundo FanFiction NaruHina ** que les invito a unirse si son fieles amantes del naruhina :3

**Tematica**: final(NARUHINA) en THE LAST.

**ೋ ೋ****= cambio de personaje.**

"naruto"=**pensamientos del ****personaje **

Alondra-Chan NHyNF vs menma uzumaki

disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Lo recuerdas…?<span>**

**Naruto**

**Flashback Naruto**

-yo seré hokage algún día ¡Recuérdenlo!-su grito llamo la atención de los aldeanos que pasaban. En cuanto lo reconocieron los murmullos y las miradas de asco y desprecio empezaron a acosarlo.

_-Es él._

_-Sí, es el kyubi._

_-¿por qué el tercero lo deja andar libre?_

_-deberían encerrar a esa bestia._

Se dio media vuelta y tan rápido como le fue posible, se alejó de ese lugar.

"¿Por qué no me aceptan?, ¿siempre estaré solo…?"

"no… no, no, no. No quiero estar solo. ¡No quiero!"

Cuando sintió su garganta arder y la falta de aire en sus pulmones, sus pies se detuvieron inmediatamente. Su respiración era agitada y a cada exhalación su aliento tibio se veía, a causa del aire helado de invierno. Sus azulados ojos recorrieron con tristeza el escenario que lo rodeaba.

Un columpio, una alfombra de nieve blanca cubría el suelo, y los arboles desojados rodeaban el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? Pues en el único lugar donde más le dolía estar; en el patio de la academia. Donde todos los padres se reunían con sus hijos después de unas horas de estudio. Pero para él… para él este lugar solo significaba más soledad.

Sintió como una corriente de aire frio le rozaba el cuello y el rostro, y casi al instante los estremecimientos lo recorrieron por completo. Eso era lo que más odiaba de estar solo; que cuando necesitaba a alguien que lo cubriera del frio, literalmente, recordaba que no había nadie a su lado para cuidarlo y esto solo lo hacía sentir más solo.

"hace frio, demasiado. Tengo frio-ttebayo"

-a-anno…-un pequeño ruido. Algo parecido a una vocecilla. Lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Al darse media vuelta se encontró con una pequeña niña.

Era un poco más bajita que él, su cabello era azulado y corto, su rostro era blanco.

-¿te conozco…?

-s-si… bueno no, n-no me conoces. M-me llamo Hyuga Hinata-hablo bajito la niña.

-Hinata…-murmuro el rubio. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?

-um… bueno yo… y-yo quería…

-¡que tanto susurras!-dijo al acercarse a ella y casi pegar su rostro en los labios de la niña.

-¡eehhh…!-soltó un grito ahogado.

El oji-azul estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero un nuevo estremecimiento, a causa del frio, lo recorrió pero sintió algo en su cuello y a la vez dejo de sentir frio.

**Fin de Flashback Naruto**

-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito con todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Silencio. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-fue lo que dijo ese extraño joven peli-blanco.

-maldición…-exclamo en su intento de querer atravesar esa barrera de chakra, pero en cuanto sus manos la tocaron esta soltó una descarga eléctrica. Todo su cuerpo sentía la corriente, dolía, pero tenía que salvarla. Quedarse solo viendo como esa chica que lo ha salvado tantas veces, es sacrificada no era una opción.

-la luna está en su punto más alto-dijo levantando a la chica inconsciente y dejándola sobre el pequeño altar.

-te he dicho que te alejaras de ella…-siseo mientras en su mano derecha el chakra empezaba a tomar forma de un rassengan. Su rabia estaba creciendo demasiado rápido.

En un segundo se acercó de nuevo a la barrera e impacto su técnica contra esta, el choque de poder era considerable. Cuando su técnica se agotó, noto que solo había logrado una mínima ruptura y que esta enseguida empezó a fusionarse de nuevo, quedando la barrera intacta.

**Naruto y Kurama**

-es inútil…

-naruto…-llamo su atención con esa voz burlona y segura.

A pesar de llevar 2 años juntos aun no lograba la misma confianza que tenía con la parte yang de kurama.

-ahora no, kurama, yo…

-cállate y concéntrate. Te daré parte de mi chakra-dijo el kitsune antes de sentarse detrás del rubio y empezar a traspasar su poder.

**Fin de Naruto y Kurama**

**ೋ ೋ**

**Hinata**

-hmm… ¿Qué?-murmuro removiéndose. Sentía su cuerpo extraño, su vista borrosa poco a poco se fue haciendo más clara.

-¿despertaste? Bueno no importa, es mejor así-dijo ese joven que se había presentado como Toneri Ōtsutsuki. seguida todos los recuerdos de esa tarde le inundaron la memoria. No. Ella había decidido proteger al mundo. No podía quedarse solo mirando. Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo está paralizado.-no puedo…

-¿moverte? No puedo dejar que la princesa hyuga escape. Te necesito, hinata-hablo el peli-blanco tomando el rostro de la chica.

-¡no! Te detendré. Atacaste a mi aldea, a mi hermana y amenazas a este mundo. No puedo dejar que continúes.

-deberías sentirte orgullosa. Gracias a ti el clan más antiguo renacerá.

Hinata desvió un momento su mirada de Toneri y la enfoco a uno de sus lados. Sintió su corazón detenerse y acelerarse a la vez. ¿Qué hacia naruto ahí? Tenía que huir y regresar a konoha y protegerla.

-no te distraigas. Esto es por lo que naciste-dijo tomándola del mentón y obligándola a regresar su mirada a la de é , sin sabor, un poco húmedo y que nunca antes había sentido, se presionaba contra sus labios.

.ೋ ೋ

**Naruto**

En un instante el chakra de kurama lo cubrió por completo, al igual que la pupila de sus ojos se rasgaba y sus ojos se volvían de una tonalidad amarilla, sus característicos bigotes se volvieron más gruesos y marcados.

-¡Hinata!

No paso ni un segundo cuando el chakra que emanaba de él, tomo forma de un kurama.

Ese maldito, ese maldito del clan Ōtsutsuki estaba manipulando a hinata.

¡La estaba besando!

El kyubi manipulado por la ira y los _celos_ de naruto, empezó a formar una Bijuu-dama para lanzarla contra la barrera.

ೋ ೋ

**Hinata**

Escucho su nombre en un eco demasiado lejano. Algo no la dejaba concentrar, algo la estaba hipnotizando.

Pero un fuerte estruendo la salvo del hechizo en el que estaba cayendo.

-ese idiota lo arruinara todo-dijo el chico al separarse de su _pequeña obsesión._ Vio que la chica estaba ida mentalmente, así que con cuidado la recostó mejor sobre el altar y se dio media vuelta. Ese chico, Uzumaki Naruto, se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que preparar a hinata, y el *Inseki.

**Flashback Hinata**

Estaba nerviosa. Esta sería la primera vez que hablaría con él.

Quería agradecerle por haberla salvado hace unos meses

Había comprado el mejor regalo que encontró, pero ahora lo difícil era dárselo.

"t-tu puedes"

Tomo el regalo y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea, casi siempre lo veía ahí. Cuando llego al lugar más concurrido sintió su corazón acelerarse. Cerca de 30 minutos estuvo caminando pero no lo encontraba. ¿Estaría en su casa? Tal vez se enfermó y hoy no pudo salir. De solo imaginárselo enfermo o en mal estado, sentía unas inmensas ganas de correr a buscarlo y ayudarlo.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, en un intento de apartar esas ideas. Tal vez mañana, se dijo.

Pero antes de regresar a casa tuvo la sensación de ir a la academia, así que lo hizo. Todo estaba cubierto de un blanco puro que solo el invierno puede mostrar. Llego hasta el patio de la academia. Conforme empezó a recorrer ese lugar algo llamo su atención; era él.

Se acercó tímidamente hasta quedar lo más cerca de él, era un poco más alto que ella, llevaba un suéter café, sus típicos googles. Pero vio como su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

"tiene frio"

-a-anno…-su voz apenas se escuchó.

-¿te conozco…?-pregunto después de darse media vuelta y quedar frente a ella.

-s-si… bueno no, n-no me conoces. M-me llamo Hyuga Hinata-hablo bajito.

-Hinata…

-um… bueno yo… y-yo quería…

-¡que tanto susurras!

-¡eehhh…!-soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca de su rostro. Vio como el niño temblaba un poco y ella por inercia, rápidamente extendió y amarro al cuello del rubio su regalo.

**Fin de flashback Hinata**

¿Por qué había tanto ruido?

Su conciencia empezó a aclararse cada vez más.

Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Paleaba, él estaba peleando.

¡Naruto la estaba salvando de nuevo!

Se levantó en un segundo, pero en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo de pie la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Sentía su cuerpo débil y pesado. ¡No! No podía desmayarse y dejar a naruto solo.

-¡ni se te ocurra acercarte, hinata!-grito el rubio llamando la atención de la chica.

-entiende que esto no es contigo-dijo el peli-blanco

-cállate. No dejare que te acerques a hinata.

ೋ ೋ

**Naruto**

Ese maldito le estaba quitando el chakra de kurama.

-¡todo lo que tenga que ver con hinata, tiene que ver conmigo!

Dejo que atacar con justsus y empezó con taijustsu. Era inútil. Era como si pudiera leer sus movimientos instantes antes de que los ejecutara.

-ríndete…

-esa palabra la he escuchado toda mi vida y jamás lo he hecho. Por qué…

-ese es _nuestro_ camino ninja-la vio parase al lado de él y tomar su pose de pelea. No pudo evitar sonreír.

**Naruto y Kurama**

-creare más chakra, pero tomara tiempo, ¿estarás bien?

-sí, aun me queda un poco.

-¿qué harás con el?-pregunto el kitsune un poco intrigado.

-probare algo-sonrió seguro.

**Fin de Naruto y Kurama**

-hinata…

-¿sí?

-dame la mano…

ೋ ೋ

**Hinata**

Tal vez su rostro mostrara seriedad, pero por dentro su corazón se aceleró un poco.

-s-si-al parecer su voz la delato. Su mano izquierda se acercó con cuidado y cuando su mano se acoplo a la de él, en seguida el manto de chakra del kyubi la cubrió. Justo como hace dos años.

-esta será la última técnica, así que necesito de tu ayuda, hinata.

-se-seguro…

-bien. Necesito que uses tu técnica más fuerte-sonrió aprontado levemente su mano.

Cuando e había pasado la suficiente cantidad de chakra soltó su mano. En la mano derecha del chico se empezó a formar un rassengan. Mientras tanto la peli-azul se concentró en su flujo de chakra y en una de sus palmas, la izquierda para ser más precisos, se formaba un puño de león. Al no repartir su chakra en ambos brazos, como en la técnica original, este puño de león era más fuerte y grande que lo normal. Muy lentamente volvieron a juntar sus manos, pero esta vez la palma de hinata estaba apoyada sobre el lomo de la mano de naruto. Ambas técnicas se fusionaron. Como resultado un rassengan dentro del hocico de un león azul.

-¿lista?

-claro…

Ambos avanzaron a la vez con gran velocidad hacia el descendiente de kaguya…

ೋ ೋ

**Naruto**

**Flashback Naruto**

Era cálido, suave y…

Fajo un poco la mirada y noto que algo le colgaba del cuello. Era rojo y no muy largo.

-esto es…

-qui-quiero agradecerte por haberme sa-salvado de esos niños-dijo tímidamente.

-no tenías por qué…

-lo sé, pero yo quería da-dártelo-su mirada era muy diferente a las demás. Era suave, tranquila, era una mirada que nadie nunca antes le había dado.

Era… comprensiva.

_Cariñosa_.

-¿Por qué…?-pregunto con voz cortada.

-¿eh?

-¡¿Por qué me miras así?!-grito. Estaba confundido. Por esa mirada era para él. Acaso se estaba burlando de él, de su soledad. Esto hizo que frunciera levemente el entrecejo.

-y-yo no…-sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios se apretaron. Quería llorar

-¡no necesito de tu regalo, ni de tu agradecimiento!-dijo quitándose el regalo del cuello y dejándolo sobre la blanca nieve. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

**Fin de flasback Naruto**

Lo habían hecho. Lo derrotaron.

Su respiración era acelerada y cortada. En sus brazos tenia a esa chica que lo había salvado ya tantas veces. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, sin su ayuda y confianza quizás jamás lo habría logrado. La sintió removerse un poco y abrir levemente los ojos.

-na-naruto-kun…

-lo logramos-le sonrió.

-me alegro-le dio una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Ahora todo estaría bien, hanabi, la aldea y el mundo estaban a salvo. Todo volvería a ser como antes…

-hinata-la llamo. Ella levanto un poco la mirada y le presto toda su atención.

-_¿lo recuerdas…?_-la chica por primar vez no entendía al rubio.

-¿recuerdas todo lo que has hecho por mí? ¿Recuerdas hace dos año en la guerra, hace 3 en la pelea contra pain o hace 7 cuando me salvaste en los exámenes chunin? ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando nos conocimos?

La hyuga no pudo más que asentir. Claro que lo recordaba todo.

-mira que soy distraído y te pido perdón por tardar tanto, pero al fin me doy cuenta…-sonrió cariñosamente-hinata… te amo. Eres lo más importante que tengo, eres la única que se ha mantenido a mi lado, la única que me ha cuidado… eres la única que me ha amado.

-naruto-kun…-las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

-solo déjame… terminar-susurro cada vez más bajo hasta que sus labios tocaron suavemente los de ella. Su primer beso.

Quizás no todo volvería a ser como antes, pero siempre recordaría como fue que su amor fue correspondido.

* * *

><p>les gusto? espero que si.<p>

lo se esta demasiado raro y loco pero bueno...

*Inseki=meteorito

recuerden este one-shot participara para el reto: "creando compañerismo" y también recuerden pasar a leer la historia de Alondra-sempai :3

bueno ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen o regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
